Chapter 61
is the 61st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta, Luck Voltia, Gauche Adlai, and Magna Swing easily defeat their opponents. Yami Sukehiro tells Gifso that they should bet on which team will win and places 100,000 on his team, but Gifso just says that his priests have just gotten cocky. Asta's opponent wonders how Asta was able to land an attack on him since his Mollusk Magic should make all magic attack pass right through him. Asta explains that he uses Anti Magic and then heads out to look for another opponent. Magna tells his opponent that just because they are surrounded by water does not mean that he will back off, and that he is going to roast all of them. Luck says that his opponent was one of the weak ones and decides to go look for a strong one. Gauche says that he is going to end this soon and return to his sister. Yami laughs and tells his squad to beat the opponent, but Gifso says that the game is not over yet, that the rest of the priests will not fall so easily, and that the three greater knights' level are that of upper ranked Magic Knights. Finral Roulacase is avoiding an opponent and tries to leave but notices that he cannot leave the area. Gifso explains that players cannot leave the playground until the game is over, and Yami then tells Finral to fight or he will kill him. Gifso summons a Monster Toy to attack Finral, who is eaten but uses his magic to escape and to run away. Yami suggests Gifso summon a more dangerous and terrifying fish monster, which worries the priest. Charmy Pappitson is eating various fish that she caught in the temple and had two Sheep Cooks prepare. When she is approached by one of the priests, Charmy gets ready to fight but Kahono uses a lullaby to put Charmy to sleep. Gifso tells Yami that falling asleep is the same as being knocked out, and Kahono moves on to the next opponent. Asta is cutting a monster fish when he suddenly senses someone. Kiato is complaining about the monster fish when he notices Asta. Kiato tells Asta that he knows what Asta is capable of and then shows him a dance. Kiato introduces himself and reveals that his dream is to be a dancer that everyone in the Clover Kingdom wants to see. He explains that they are not allowed to enter the kingdom unless they win the game. He then attacks Asta, who barely manages to block it. Asta then reveals his dream and attacks Kiato, managing to cut his mask. Kiato gets excited and they continue battling. Elsewhere, Noelle is confronted by Kahono and tries to bluff her way out of the fight since she does not know any attack spells. Kahono takes off her mask and says that she has been waiting for Noelle to arrive. Fights *Asta, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, and Gauche Adlai vs. Four Priests *Charmy Pappitson vs. Kahono *Asta vs. Kiato *Noelle Silva vs. Kahono Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used References Navigation